Problem: If $9a + 5b + c = 6$, what is $-9c - 81a - 45b$ ?
Solution: $= -81a - 45b - 9c$ $= (-9) \cdot (9a + 5b + c) $ $= (-9) \cdot (6) $ $= -54$